nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl Finale 8:Justin VS Vuxo
Welcome... to a ONE MINUTE BRAWL FINALE! Today, we have... Nick, Lunari, Dillian, Dalton, Rosa, Io, Lexie, Nate, Mikasa, and Rikai! The extended Saviors of Mobius! with help from Johnny, Xia and Ty. VERSUS... Just Vuxo and Yevon. The Deathbringer and the God of Destruction! Which side will win? Which side will die? LET'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The City Time:Noon Just like before, all combatants stood ready to battle. (Nick) 1 last chance ancestor, give up, or die. (Vuxo) And I give you 1 last chance Nickolas, call off this squad or I'll condemn all of you to death. Nick turns super and says "Wrong answer". Vuxo laughs and says "I've been waiting for this moment for a LONG time". Then Yevon laughs and says "Let's show them our power". Nate throws a rock at Yevon and hits him the side of the head. "HEY DIPSHIT"! Yevon glares at Nate and then says "You will regret that you little bastard". Then everyone prepared to fight! (Vuxo) 10 puny mortals versus 2 gods. This will hardly be a challenge for us. (Yevon) How true Vuxo. We'll end this is less than 30 moves. But then, all of a sudden, a flash of light hits Yevon and destroys him! Then the user of the flash is revealed to be... (Nick) JUSTIN! (Justin) Alright kids, let me handle this. (Vuxo) Let me guess, Master versus Master? Justin nods as Nick and co all back away. Then Justin says "Here we go". WELL... HOLY SHIT! LET'S DO THIS! Justin and Vuxo glared at each other before Vuxo said "Battle number 108". "107-0, I still stand". Justin smirked and said "Let's see if that still stands after this fight". Then Vuxo snarled and said "And let's also see if you can still stand after this". Then Justin entered super form as Vuxo also entered super form. Then they prepared to battle, Justin cracked his knuckles and Vuxo summoned all of his weapons around him and said "It's time to see what you're really made of inside". "Are you all talk, or can you actually fight"? said Vuxo as Justin prepared to fight. Then Justin said "I have a high expectation for this fight Deathbringer, do not disappoint me". Then the 2 titans prepared to clash! Justin threw a punch at Vuxo and stunned him before blasting Vuxo into a mountain. Then Justin said "My. you aren't as much of a challenge as I thought". Then Vuxo teleported back and bitchsmacked Justin through the entire city and Justin ended up in the countryside. Then Vuxo teleported next to Justin and said "I'm not even warming up yet asshole". Then Vuxo kicked Justin in the chest and knocked him back into the city. Justin got back up and entered hyper form! "Alright, no more holding back with you". Then Vuxo punched Justin in the face and sent him flying through a bank. Vuxo walked through the bank and lifted the vault up and threw it at Justin. The vault landed on Justin and then Vuxo said "You aren't strong enough to beat me". Then Justin burst out of the vault in lifesavior form! Then Justin said "How about now"? Then Justin uppercutted Vuxo into the air and followed up with a huge kick that sent Vuxo into orbit! Then Justin teleported up to space and said to Vuxo "How's that for some power"? Then Vuxo punched Justin in the face and stunned him. Then Vuxo blasted Justin into the moon with a laser and entered light form! Then Vuxo said "C'mon sensei, show me your actual power". "SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER"! Then Justin got back up and said "Very well then". Then Justin glowed bright white as he entered God form! Vuxo glared at Justin and said "Now, you shall die". Then Justin flew towards Vuxo at high speeds. But Vuxo dodged and Justin went past him and then turned around upon touching ground on Mobius. Justin charged up to his maximum power and blasted up towards Vuxo with all his power in his right hand. As Justin charged at Vuxo with his punch, Vuxo crossed his arms and a ball of energy appeared. It was black as night. Vuxo then said "Let's see if you really are as strong as you say you are". Then, just as Justin went in for the punch, the ball exploded violently! After the smoke cleared, Justin was in base form, drifting through space. Vuxo floated over to him and prepared a laser aimed at his head. But then, a bolt of lightning hit Vuxo and stopped him. Vuxo turned and the hooded attacker said "I already lost 1 sensei, I'm not losing another". Then Vuxo said "And you're willing to bet your life on that"? Then the attacker said "Yep". Then Vuxo said "Very well then, I will give you a warrior's death". Then the attacker took off it's hood and revealed itself to be... NICK! Then Nick said "I've gotten stronger yet Vuxo". "Now I'm almost certain I can beat you". Then Nick entered mystic form and said "I'm not holding back with you at all this time". Then Vuxo entered deathbringer form and said "Me neither". Then Vuxo said "You are foolish for defending your master". "I already have layed him at death's door, he is begging for mercy". "What can you do, Nickolas"? Then Nick got pissed and said "Let me show you, you old-ass bastard"! ..... ..... ..... 2 STREAK MATCHES IN A ROW!?!?!? Nope. This fight is being saved for a later time. Expect it sometime in the future. So... KO! Reasoning: (For Vuxo versus Justin) While Justin is increadibly strong in most aspects of possible areas, he does lack in the actual strength and experience department. And it only gets worse against Vuxo's strength and experience. A few decades of training as a ninja isn't shit compared to Vuxo's THOUSANDS of years of battling. And also, Justin has only 4 forms, and that's including base. (Base, Super, Hyper, and Lifesavior) And his strongest form (Lifesavior) isn't ANYWHERE near strong enough to mark Vuxo once he's beyond his Light form. Plus, Vuxo holding back is stronger than Justin going all out. Even if Justin was to stop time, Vuxo could easily just set it back to normal. So yeah. Justin was kinda screwed no matter what he did. The Winner Is: Vuxo NEXT TIME! ... Category:Fights Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Season Finales